Computer love
by nia shania
Summary: love is found on yaoi site
1. Chapter 1

My first love scene….

"Ahhh o yes please more" I moved my butt move so he could get a good angle. He moved in closer and smacked my ass and bit me ear. I pretended to be turned on and did a low growling sound which got him pumped for more.

"Cut!" yell Tenten with the srpcit in her hand. "Ok people this is the top yaoi website what the fuck is this ,this is not love its its it's a can I shit!" she ran off in to the back with anger. Kiba put back on his doggy robe and walk to the to the make-up team.

"Don't u think u can be more sexy Sasuke cause I'm not feeling it." I gave Kiba a dirty look as I put on my white robe.

"Sorry I don't like doing doggy style all the time." giving him another dirty stare.

Tenten walking in with a mop of blonde hair behind her.

"Everyone this is our new boy toy and here's the new script learn it in a hour this is your break." she said fast but understandable. Handing me and the blonde boy the papers.

"And I don't have all day so get it right on the first take." once again storming out of the room. The blonde smiled and held out his hand "Hi I'm Naruto and you are ?" he smile widener when I didn't take his hand "Its ok I don't bite…..yet." he chuckled show of his teeth. I couldn't believe I was going to work with this dope. This pissed me off even more.

~ a hour of sitting in quiet~

"Ok people lets get this done I got to get my child support from Choji." Tenten took her seat and so Naruto and me took our places. I took off my robe and reveled a black chain and collar with black tight boxers. And I slowly put on the blindfold. I slowly breathe and fall to the floor with Naruto's light push.

~action~

"So do u want it my little kitty." he's voice sent a chill down my back but I tried not to show it.

"Yes" I whispered in his ear. He started moving his lips closer to mine. I pulled back.

"What you said you want this so I'm giving it to you" I pulled back more. "Kitty" he whispered this time.

He finally caught my lips and I was shocked how soft they were I melted as he put his tongue in. I let a mouse moan that I'll never live down. Kiba shocked at this sound he never heard before. Naruto placed his hands on my cheek and deepen the kiss. He was really getting into this.

He pulled my head back by my hair and bites my neck. I let out a unknown groan and blushed with embarrassment. Damn who is this guy? He licks my scar of his fox like teeth.

I bite my lip as his talnetaful tongue traveled down to my hard nipples. Damn it to hell why am I loving this so much? He sucked and bit them as rough as he could. O how I like it rough.

.

O god did I just say that I liked it rough. His soft lips travel down more leaving hickys as he went.

"So what do you want me to do next my kitty." licking my covered cock making a wet stain on the outside. I could feel his tongue going up and down damn this thin boxers.

"mmmmm" I moaned

Off the scripted Naruto said "Such a sexy moan"

I blushed so hard that I couldn't control it when he took my hard member out and sollowed it whole.

"oh god" I said into the hissing moan.

Tenten at the end of her seat waiting for something else amazing to happen.

Licking it as he sucked faster up and down and lick and lick and up and down. It felt so damn good I could help but moan louder as he's mouth eat my cock up. He stopped. Oh gosh why did he stop. He look up at my with his bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Kitty your getting harder by the second." he said lightly and stood up taking off his suit that was his costume. He turned me over with my face in the pillows. - yes please fuck me hard-I said in my head. He slowly licked his 2 fingers and jammed them in my ass. I screamed in pleasure that I've never felt before. I clawed the sheets for balance. My heart was racing with wanting.

"Please don't tease my master I want you inside me I want you so.." cut off my his lips.

"I'm in no rush my sexy kitty" we said off the script but still in character. Naruto set me on his lap and ripped my boxer off. Licking my inner thigh and taking his time getting to my impatient hole. Yes! He's finally there I hissed has he sticked 3 fingers in my ass. Why isn't he moving o gosh he's at my spot I can't take it. Never in my life have I came so quick. I scream at my climax and held my head back as he rubs my spot and lick the cum off my chest.

"You taste so good." he whisper against my skin. I could stop huffing as his fingers started to move in and out. I wanted him so bad I wanted him inside really bad. Oh god I think I'm going to cum again damn those magical fingers. My high pitch moan increased

But the second. I was going till I felt some large and hard in my ass I hissed in pain and maximum pleasure. Oh shit its so big I was broken.

"Oh yes" I scream aloud. I grinded on it as thick as it was I tried my best to keep my balance. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and gave him a sloppy kiss but it was still heaven. I couldn't stop myself from

"OH NARUTO" as he pounded hard at my spot. The room went into total shock. Oh god did I just yelled his name…..

Till next time..

Omg this is the best sex scene I ever wrote well expect that shower since but any who please review I need reviews ASAP! lol


	2. Chapter 2

My First Love scene part2

"OH NARUTO!" as he pounded hard at my spot. The room went into total shock. Oh god did I just yelled his name…..

…..

Naruto removed his throbbing cock out of my leaking hole. I tried not to moan as he took it out. I just wasn't strong enough.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" what a long moan!

Naruto as shocked as ever just gave a smirk and kissed me deeply. Making me hard once again but to bad this just had to happen….

"Cut!" Tenten yelled and walked up to me and smiled "Naruto please can u give us a min.

"Umm ok." why did he say ok.

"Sasuke don't you think your faking it to good," she put her hand on my shoulder "But for a second I really believe you liked it." she smiled and walk out of the room.

"Good take everyone now go the hell home!" she said behind the closed door.

I sighed and slowly got my robe back on. I watched Naruto put his street clothes on and then he looked my way. I jumped and turned the other way. Damn. This dobe is driving me crazy. When I saw a hand in my face I looked to see a smiling blond .

"Your really good at faking your moans,"

-What the fuck I wasn't faking maybe he thought that because I fake it all the time and once again damn-

"But I guess I was the only one enjoying myself," scratching the back of his head "To me it was amazing."

My eyes widen with shock as he walked off .

-midnight-

Ring ring ring

"Hello." I said half asleep.

"Hi." said a familiar voice.

"Who's this?" I asked about to fall back to asleep to my wet dream about…..

"Its me Naruto." I jumped out of my bed almost falling to the floor.

"O umm h-h- how did you get my number?"

"Well Tenten gave it to just in case I had any questions about a script and I called you because…" he tail which pissed me off.

"Because…." I blushed as I hear his long sigh.

"I wanted to know if could help me with my next scene." I could tell he was having a hard time saying that.

I blushed hoping I can be in his hold again "o-o- ok."

"O thank can you come over now?"

"Now?"

"Yes please I dying here."

"Ok ok I'm coming, where do you live?"

-1 in the morning-

Knock knock

"You made it." a smiling blonde greeted me at the door.

"Can I come in?"

"O yes make yourself at home."

He's house was huge and very clean to my surprise. His house walls where orange or black like Halloween ,but in a styles way. While look around and getting familiar with my surroundings I was handed an small stack of papers.

"Hers the lines." he said as he took his seat next to me. I looked at the title and I fainted in shock by the title and actors.

"Sasuke!" hearing Naruto voice I woke up.

"What happen?" I asked

"You fainted."

"O." I sat back up and sighed. "So your going to actually do this scence with…," dare I say it "Kiba."

" Yeah I thought u knew. Well Tenten did say to keep this one on the hush hush." he said but with the last part under his breath.

"Please don't do it with him." I begged

"What why not?" he asked confused.

"He's not good at sex at ALL!" I said putting more volume on the all at the same time trying to get up.

"Well teach me how to fake it." my eyes wider at the question.

"What? How?," I asked in a panic. "I'm not a top kind of guy…." Nartuo stopped me with his lips and knocked me on the floor again.

He tugged on my shirt and ripped it off amazingly. Licking me everywhere at full speed a moan catches my breath. I guess no one can believe my real ones. Naruto slow made his way down to my upper thigh. As u can tell he's ripped my pants off to. I bit my lip and groan is he bit my thigh with a high pitch moan to follow. Oh how I love the way he bites me and damn that sweet wet tongue oh yes I'm going on a sugar high. I swung my head back as he licked it more closer to my inpatient cock. He teased me by flicking his tongue against the head of it and sucking on the hole.(note: I have a really nasty mind Xd and I love it lol or do I …) I grabbed his hair and lost my mind of how soft it was, but when he took it all in and started bobbing his head up and down. I could help but scream his name to the world. I swear the neiabors knew his name by now. Oh yes he word couldn't stop coming for my mouth. I love every second of his warm tongue inside and out of me. I gasped as he nibbled on my inner thigh and roughly held me up and threw me on the couch I huffed and panted as he pushed it in and out slowly. I hope this never ends…I spoke to soon.

"We shouldn't be doing this we should stop."

"No please at least finish please don't stop!" I yelled

He looked at me with those bright blue sexy eyes. I lost myself no even hearing as he start pounding hard inside me. I screamed him name over and over. It felt so good I wanted more.

~Ring Ring~

The phone rung at Yaoi website.

"Hello." Tenten answered.

Pants on the other end and one of the famous Sasuke moans.

"I'm not doing it unless Sasukes the bottom" said Naruto trying to do 2 things at the same time. Fucking Sasuke and talking on the phone.

He told my legs and swung them around and pounded me harder doggie style.

Heheheehehehe I love write this kind of scenes well hope u liked it xD !


	3. Chapter 3

Faking Moans

"I'm not doing it unless Sasuke's the bottom!" said Naruto trying to do 2 things at the same time.

He held my legs and swung them around and pounded me harder doggie style…

Tenten hung up with wide eyes and looked at the phone.

~Morning~

I woke up to a bush of golden hair in my mouth. Naruto laying on top of me and snoring hard. I moved slowly from under him. Put my clothes on quickly, as soon I went for my pants a warm hand grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" he said with his eyes still closed.

"H-H-Home" I answered trying to pry my hand out of his grip. He lifted his head and sighed, handed me my pants and headed to the kitchen. I watched him walk naked, thinking of all the things he did to me. I bit my lips and went to the door looking back one more time before walking out. My phone rings.

"Hello?" I answered

"So was I that bad you had to leave so quickly?" a low annoyed voice came thru.

"No I just..." I trailed off.

"Just?"

"No you were amazing I just had to go do some things." I said as I hopped in my car before I was tempted to go back in. The phone got quiet, then a click.

I turned the car on and pull off towards home. I drove around the neighborhood before I thought I should really go home. He was on my mind the whole time. So many questions came to my head. I stripped at the door trailing clothes to the bathroom and looked at my body covered in his hickeys. I rubbed my fingers over my red nipples. I moaned at the memory of him sucking as hard as he could. Why does this man turn me on so much?

I took a shower and went straight to bed. Cuddling my pillow and closing my eyes.

I woke up at the sound of my phone going off for the 4th time in a row.

"Who the Fu—" I snapped.

"I'm outside." Then a click.

I look out my window to see my brother. I sighed and got dressed. I walked out to see him wiping his rims with a rag.

"The fuck you want?" I said blocking the sun from my eyes.

"Get in. We need to talk."

"You couldn't do that on the phone?"

"No." he said it like it was something serious. I sighed and got in.

He pulled off playing his classical jazz, which put me to sleep. We pulled up to my job and he got out. Lighting a cigar and puffing it slowly. He let out the smoke and looked my way.

"You're quitting." He said bluntly.

"What! No, you said I could work here as long as I don't get into trouble!" I pleaded.

"Tenten called." He took another puff and stared at me.

"So?"

"Your contract is up in a month and I want you to work for me." He said as if I already had the job.

"I don't want to work for such a horrid business!" I yelled and started walking home.

He took another puff, got into his car and sped off. I walked for about a mile 'till an orange Mustang pulled up next to me. I bit my lip at the sight of Naruto unlocking the doors. I got in and didn't say a word. We drove towards the highway; I looked his way every time we passed a sign that said we were somewhere. Then we would start driving again, not one word was spoken. It had been 5 hours of highway and silence when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered with a very serious face.

"Don't you have to film with Kiba today I don't think we should be leave the sta—"

He pulled the car over and turned off the car. He pulled my face so close to his our bottom lips touches.

"Shut. Up." He says as he kisses me deeply.

His hands guide themselves up under my shirt and to my nipples. I moan, pushing my body to his. He stops, turns the car back on and returned to the road. I sighed, taking my eyes off him and turned right back to the passing cars and trees.

I hope you guys like it I finally got a beta :D and I'm back to writing hopefully I can finish some of these stories.

This was just a cliff hanger to what I want to happen…. So any questions?


End file.
